


Shall we…?

by theroseinhisheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroseinhisheart/pseuds/theroseinhisheart
Summary: Office romance.
Relationships: 亚瑟·柯克兰/王耀
Kudos: 22





	Shall we…?

亚瑟·柯克兰和王耀关系的开始其实毫无新意：他们两个在酒会上喝醉之后睡到了一起。王耀已经记不太清究竟发生了什么让他们滚到一张床上，但他觉得很有可能是自己扑上去引诱和献身的，因为他暗恋柯克兰已经很久，甚至做过不少和他有关的春梦，而柯克兰从未对自己表示过任何好感和青睐。柯克兰是个难得的好上司，他能力过人、善待同事、自律得体、英俊迷人……最后一点并不属于一个优质上级的必要条件，不过王耀选择加上去。总之，他很优越，而且显然不是会主动选择和下属乱搞的类型。

三个月前的早晨——王耀觉得自己这辈子都没法忘记——他在酒店的床上醒来，伴随着宿醉后必然的头痛和失忆、难以忍受的全身酥麻、以及浴室里传来的水声。王耀没有过一夜情的经验，准确来说他其实没有过和任何人上床的经验，但这并不妨碍他迅速判断出昨晚发生了什么，何况他难以启齿的部位正在传来微妙的感觉。他双眼发直地愣了好久，出于某种奇妙的直觉，他挣扎着趴在床边捡起地上的衬衫然后看到了那枚袖扣，上面独特的玫瑰花纹和字母K昭示了主人的身份。

王耀冷静地把那件明显是高级定制却已经被蹂躏得不成样子的衬衫放下，然后缓缓将脸埋进掌心里。他在心里把能想到的中英文脏话都过了一遍。

太糟糕了！当然，和梦中情人上床这件事本身还是很美好的，值得纪念而且可遇不可求。如果对方不是你单恋一年的上司，并且你们不是酒后乱性，并且搞不好是你半强迫了别人（虽然王耀才是在下面的那个，但是谁说在下面就不能强迫别人呢？这一点也不政治正确）。有了这么多附加条件，王耀无法不将其视之为一场并不美丽的错误和意外。

王耀没能懊恼太长的时间，因为亚瑟·柯克兰打开了浴室的门，他只围了一条浴巾，紧实精壮的上身显然是长期锻炼的馈赠。柯克兰不穿衣服的样子比王耀想象过的要更性感，他真诚地认为他没有被星探挖掘成为模特是时尚界的一大损失，他的照片应该被刊登上British GQ的封面。

然而现在不是想这个的好时机。王耀艰难地把自己的目光从亚瑟·柯克兰十分具有性吸引力的肉体上移开。他认为自己应该道歉，但25年纯洁又平淡的人生没有教会他在这种尴尬的时刻应该说些什么会才显得更得体而且不会使亚瑟感到不快或被羞辱。“抱歉强迫你和我上床。”感觉很奇怪。“对不起，忘了昨天晚上吧。”听起来像不负责任的渣男。“我喝断片了，我什么也不知道。”他为什么不直接从窗口跳下去？

亚瑟·柯克兰的语气很平静，“你想洗澡吗？”

亚瑟·柯克兰姿态得体、处变不惊，就像他在工作场合一贯的处事风格，王耀忍不住妒忌心发作地揣测他可能不止一次经历过类似的事才会如此熟练。见王耀没有说话，亚瑟抬了一下浓眉：“你想我抱你去？”

这句话听起来太像调情，让王耀觉得自己耳根发热。在强作镇定地起身之前他迟疑了一会儿，还是硬着头皮开口：“呃，我知道，昨晚，不代表任何东西。”王耀其实不知道自己在说些什么，但他努力让自己起码听起来很诚恳，“我不会因为这个给你带来麻烦。”他识趣地把“请不要开除我”给咽了下去。

亚瑟沉默了很久，久到王耀以为他要生气了，但最终他只是说：“我叫了送餐服务。吃完后然后让我送你回家。”

对王耀来说，比跟柯克兰意外上床这件事更难消化的是自己由此产生的情绪与浮想。他尝试着安慰自己这不失为一种如愿以偿，但令他懊恼的是他的身体仍记得那种令人战栗不已的快感，但大脑已经回忆不起任何有关的细节。他们之间有没有爱抚和亲吻，如果有又是怎么样的方式；柯克兰的表情是什么，他表达过抗拒还是选择了默许。王耀意识到他正在希望一切并非酒精作祟而是出于两情相悦，这让他再次认识到自己对亚瑟·柯克兰单方面热望的同时也倍觉沮丧。

但是，他和亚瑟·柯克兰，事情就这样发生并继续下去了，简直莫名其妙、毫无道理。都说可一不可再，但他们在那之后又因为各种各样有或没有说服力的理由上了很多次床，还拥有了不少近似于约会的共处时刻。烛火摇曳的的餐桌，昏暗的酒吧角落，细雨下的街灯，如果不以太苛刻的标准去衡量，他们之间也不失为一段浪漫关系。尽管无论他们做了什么，最后都只会以狂热的性爱作结。

同样无迹可寻的还有现在，他在午休时间到亚瑟的办公室交报表，然后一切突然不受控制起来，他坐到亚瑟腿上，亚瑟一边吻他的脖子一边爱抚他的腰背然后将他的衬衫扯出来。最后变成了此时此刻，他在办公桌下为亚瑟·柯克兰口交。

没有安全套和润滑，糟糕透了，但他们两个都欲火中烧。王耀跪坐在亚瑟·柯克兰腿间，他先是隔着西裤去含咬那个地方，感觉到湿意和涨大后再用牙齿拉下拉链，散发着热气的肉刃差点弹到耀的脸上。耀侧首生涩地舔了几下，然后含住了热硬性器的头部一点点往里吞，顶到喉咙了还有一大截露在外面只好用上两只手去抚弄剩下的柱身和囊袋。他们很少采用这种方式解决情欲，因此耀完全不精通于此道。他小心又笨拙地收起牙齿去舔弄和吮吸，完全依靠本能和亚瑟的反应去动作。

王耀自然无法从这一过程中获得任何生理上的快感，他的口腔被那根尺寸惊人的肉棍彻底塞满，每次被用力顶入时都有作呕的冲动，唾液狼狈地从嘴角流下，他的样子看上去一定又淫荡又下贱。但他感受到亚瑟的喘息和颤抖，感受到嘴里的东西在不断膨胀，感受到自己脑后的手正在不断按紧。亚瑟正在因为自己而情难自禁，这一认知让王耀感到而兴奋和迷醉，于是他不知羞耻地更加卖力去讨好他。

王耀的发绳早就不知道被扔到了哪个地方，他的长发披散在背上，细软的腰肢也在随着嘴里的吞吐而柔波般起伏，这种姿态格外旖旎和诱人，让亚瑟·柯克兰情欲高涨，他用了相当大的自制力才不至于顶到王耀喉咙最深处或者直接将他拽起来把他操得神志不清。

王耀同样觉得难捱，因为他敏感的身体正在起反应，前面早就硬了，后穴也在一边流水一边因为空虚而不断收缩，他不想被亚瑟发现，悄悄地调整了一下姿势难耐地双腿摩擦，但对缓解燥热也只是聊胜于无。他无法不去幻想亚瑟插进他的身体里，让此时入侵他口腔的东西像从前无数次一样去填满他另一个地方，他光是想想就兴奋得快要射了。

耀纤细的手指勉力扯着亚瑟没有脱下的西裤，他呼吸紊乱，几缕发丝黏在细腻泛红的脸颊上，他觉得自己的下巴快要脱臼了，但嘴里的热硬还是在不断涨大，他有些怯怯地抬起湿漉漉的金棕色眼睛看着亚瑟，他的眼神总是带着一点柔软的懵懂和天真，即使是嘴里含着粗硕性器的当下也不例外。

亚瑟伸手将垂落在耀脸侧的头发拨开，柔顺的发丝穿过他指尖，和柔情脉脉的爱抚截然相反的是亚瑟·柯克兰按着王耀后脑用力顶入那双红唇，在数十次抽插后没来得及拔出去就冲动地射在了他嘴里。

王耀被大量喷发在自己口腔里的精液呛得不轻，他软弱无力地趴在亚瑟的大腿上浑身发颤咳嗽呜咽，然后乖乖地把嘴里的东西全部吞了下去，有几滴溅到了亚瑟的西裤上，他没想太多就像猫咪喝水一样伸出小舌头去舔。亚瑟一边说我很抱歉一边用力扯了一下他的长发，王耀没来得及哼痛就被亚瑟拦腰抱起放到了办公桌上。亚瑟挤进他的双腿间将手撑在桌上，这个完全被笼罩的姿势让耀有些局促不安，为了不直接倒下去他只好揽住亚瑟的脖子，另一只手则在桌上胡乱摸索着试图把被自己压着的文件抽出来，亚瑟不耐烦地把它们全部扫到了地上，在耀试图侧头去看的时候他语调急促地说：“别管那些。”

这很不柯克兰。这段时间里王耀已经见识过了亚瑟很多“不柯克兰”的举动，他不知道自己的上司究竟是在特定场合才会如此，还是自己其实未曾真正了解过他。

耀盯着亚瑟滚动的喉结，矛盾的是他刚才还在热情主动地做着放荡的事而现在却害羞得不敢直视亚瑟的眼睛。亚瑟低声说：“看着我。”耀只能抬起含泪的双眼，沉静浓郁的深水此刻如同绿色的火山苏醒爆发，在目光交接的瞬间让耀觉得自己要被岩浆般的情欲灼伤或融化。

亚瑟勾着王耀的下巴和他热切地唇舌交缠。王耀嘴里是自己精液的味道，这听起来有点糟糕，但洁癖如亚瑟·柯克兰只想继续索取更多，他抓着王耀的手腕让他没办法逃走即使对方根本没有一丝抗拒的打算，顶开王耀微张的牙关用舌尖扫过上颚和齿根引发他新一轮的震颤和呻吟。

亚瑟一边没有节制地舔咬王耀的脖颈和肩膀一边将他的裤子解开，然后有些粗暴地将他的衬衫扯下露出胸口大片即将被肆意烙下吻痕的洁白肌肤。如果不在这时喊停耀之后几乎不可能得体地走出这扇门，但他现在头脑发昏意乱情迷根本无暇去考虑手尾和后果，他把衬衫领子无法掩盖的情痕、亚瑟没有多看几眼的报表和门外有可能走过的同事都忘得一干二净，只知道贴紧亚瑟的身躯去热烈回应全情迎合。

亚瑟得承认他早就幻想过在自己的办公室里操王耀，他的理智让他没有真的付诸实践，直到今天早晨他路过茶水间听到王耀和同事的对话，王耀说“不，我没有在和谁恋爱”，这句话让亚瑟·柯克兰整个上午都感到无处排解的烦躁和郁结，只有即刻和王耀连接才能找到出口。他饱含情欲的抚摸顺着王耀的脊椎缓慢而下，手指流连到腰窝处时熟练地稍微用了点力道甚至略带惩罚意味地去剐蹭，耀立刻无力抵抗地软在他的臂弯里。

亚瑟大力地揉弄两团绵软浑圆的臀瓣，然后极其色情地将它们向两边掰开露出正在不断收缩的湿软后穴，他按捺着将昂扬的硬挺抵在入口打转徘徊，直到耀情不自禁地将腿张得更开缠紧了亚瑟的腰，带着哭腔去哀求他的进犯和入侵。

“求你……”

“At your service.”

亚瑟握着耀软腻的腿根将他彻底打开，他湿透了，粗壮的性器轻而易举地撑开了窄小嫩红的洞口，不顾层叠肉壁的阻挠整根没入了软热紧致的甬道，耀已经被放置了太久以至于他敏感得几乎在亚瑟刚开始动作时就痉挛着射了两人一身。

亚瑟没有给耀太长的适应时间，他放缓了节奏但进得很深，每一次顶入都能让耀小腹收紧脚背绷直。场合和姿势让他不能像在床上那样尽兴地大开大合，但亚瑟·柯克兰依然不管不顾地激烈贯穿和抽插，在不断挤压着他的软肉里翻绞顶撞。起初酸麻饱胀的不适很快变为汹涌尖锐的快感，耀被磨得发出猫一般的吟叫，亚瑟辗转着将柔软滚烫的吻印在耀的颈侧和耳后，“放松，你夹得太紧了。”

“嗯、呃——” 王耀努力地将呻吟和尖叫吞回喉咙，没忍住隔着衬衫在亚瑟背上抓了几下，亚瑟·柯克兰反而被这点轻微的疼痛激得加大了进出的力度。长发伴随着大幅度的动作散乱晃动，耀觉得自己要被那根深埋在自己体内横冲直撞的东西捅穿了，他不用低头去看也知道到自己原本平坦的腹部是怎样被柯克兰顶得色情地鼓起来，但他无法欺骗自己不想要亚瑟，因此连哪是欲迎还拒的“不要”都无法说出口。

耀耽溺于情欲的样子只能用美丽来形容，有种不知从何而来的占有欲在亚瑟的血液里奔腾和喧哗，让他想将王耀揉碎或让他怒放，至少在此刻它们具有几乎相同的内涵。鲜红肿胀的小口吃力地吞吐着巨物，娇软敏感的穴肉被捣得汁水横流，溶入骨髓的快感压倒了一切，像龙卷风让他们晕眩和下沉。他们呼吸交错、体温互融，任由欲望和情热将彼此淹没如同每一对亲密的爱侣。

凌乱的衬衫勉强挂在王耀的臂弯，他锁骨的凹陷因为薄汗而变得润泽，让亚瑟很想去舔一下，他也的确这么做了，咸涩的味道比烈酒还让他心醉，他的吻一路绵延留下炽热的印记，到因紊乱的呼吸而不断起伏的胸口时含咬住一边乳首在齿间玩弄，耀发出啜泣的同时下身不受控制地痉挛着收紧，他眼神迷离地仰起脖颈，抓着亚瑟的金发像是抗拒又像是鼓励。

肠壁咬着柱身不断收缩吮吸，湿热的软肉在性器意图抽出时极力裹紧挽留。作为对这种热情的回报，亚瑟握着耀的膝窝将他折起来让他的姿势更加放荡不堪，粗粝的龟头用力地辗磨他的敏感点让他发出破碎的呻吟和崩溃的哭叫。交合处的水声和拍打声响亮清晰得让人难堪，亚瑟·柯克兰的办公室性冷淡得几乎没有任何装饰，此刻连空气都交织着着情欲和汗水淫靡得无以复加，王耀觉得自己真是疯了才会和上司在他办公桌上做爱。

但他马上就无暇再去进行任何思考，难以承受的快感如浪潮般涌来，耀的手指抓紧了桌沿，亚瑟将手覆盖在上面，不容抗拒地撑开他的指缝和他十指紧扣，然后再次用热烫的吻将彼此的喘息融化。

高潮再次来临时耀眼角发红几乎要淌下眼泪，但不是因为如入云霄的快感而是他忽然觉得自己无法再继续哑忍。他不想在这次结束后穿好衣服走出去然后再在下一次柯克兰想要时马上自愿将自己脱光。他很累。

亚瑟·柯克兰是个完美的情人，和他共享的夜晚无与伦比，但这种几乎只在床上交流的相处已经完全违背了王耀最初的寄望。和他在一起像列车偏离轨道又像整夜的酩酊大醉，充满了情热、迷乱和狂想，但身体的契合无法填补内心的空白，刹那的激情和不定的爱意变得越来越难以忍受。

王耀有一连串问题在渴盼答案，亚瑟对自己究竟是不是单纯的欲求和冲动，他们之间这样又到底算不算爱情。他为此心乱如麻又失魂落魄，他和亚瑟的关系是悬而未决的秘密和无法解开的谜底，不清不楚又没完没了，让他觉得自己前所未有地敏感空虚又脆弱孤独。落在唇角的轻吻、对望时的眼神、指尖擦过的瞬间，都让他心醉神迷又困惑不安，纯粹肉体的热情早晚会摊冻，几多欢愉都可以转眼就化为泡影和心碎结局。

亚瑟的手缱绻地停留在他的腰侧带着未退的情潮，如果是往常王耀一定会心甘情愿地再次陪他沉沦，但此刻他觉得非常受伤，他哽咽着说：“我恨你。“

亚瑟的动作停了下来，“为什么？”

“你知道我爱你，但你只想跟我上床。”王耀捂住自己的眼睛自暴自弃，“一开始都是我的错……但现在够了。”

亚瑟·柯克兰一时失语，他不知道王耀是这么想的。片刻的静默后他低声说：“我爱你。”

王耀的身体明显僵了几秒，他别开目光，“不要可怜我。”

亚瑟开始反省是否自己的所作所为导致了在王耀心里可信度欠佳，他轻轻靠上耀的额头让彼此的眼神和呼吸温柔地交缠在一起。性爱后绝不是陈情诉爱的好时机，但他该说的话已经迟了太久，而此刻每一个词都足够诚实和真心。“我承认刚开始的时候比起一段稳定的关系，我更想跟你上床，因为那感觉很棒……当然现在这种感觉也没有变，但我发现只要有你在身边无论做什么都非常愉快，让我第一次有了归属感，让我想一直和你在一起……唯一的解释是我爱上了你。”

耀的眼神依然流露出困惑和茫然，但亚瑟淡金色的睫毛几乎要扫到他的鼻梁，连同他眼中的真情挚意几乎要如蜜般滴下。他又用这种神情来诱惑我，柯克兰真狡猾……王耀不得不投降：“哦，好吧，你赢了。”

亚瑟不打算就这么放过他，刚才王耀说的话终于让他意识到了这场误会是如何开始的。“我的酒量很差，喝多了容易发酒疯。”他从不会主动揭自己的短，但面对王耀时一切总是截然不同。他拿下王耀的手放在唇边吻了一下，轻声说，“为了避免这种情况发生，我很少在重要的场合喝酒。包括那天晚上，王耀。”

亚瑟·柯克兰完全没有必要这么做，但他还是打算亲自送显然已经醉的不轻的王耀回家。王耀喝醉了还算乖，亚瑟将他揽在自己怀里后他就蜷缩着不怎么动了，闭着眼偶尔嘴里含含糊糊地说些什么。亚瑟耐心地试图从王耀嘴里问出地址，没得到答案却发现他在哭，他哭起来更像小动物了，让亚瑟·柯克兰觉得很怜爱又有点想笑，然后王耀在自己怀里抽抽搭搭地说：“我爱你。”

亚瑟没听清，下意识问了一句：“什么？”

“我爱你，亚瑟·柯克兰。我爱你。”他总是带着温和笑意的眼睛在此刻泪光闪烁。

于是在那个命中注定的夜晚，亚瑟·柯克兰可耻地趁虚而入了。

王耀显然很懂得把握分寸，在此之前他和亚瑟保持着恰当甚至疏远的距离，从来没有做过任何逾矩的事。但某个瞬间，亚瑟突然读懂了王耀偶尔投来的目光——或许连他本人都没有察觉——带着未诉的、克制的爱意，像一束光线以某种微妙而又特定的角度照射进了他设防的心。

亚瑟·柯克兰不知道自己是从何时起无法再将王耀当成普通的下属，在考虑这个问题时有太多场景在他的思绪中闪过。在电梯里亚瑟·柯克兰遇到几次王耀把文件夹在臂弯将自己的长发扎起来露出弧度优美的脖颈，他很想帮他把东西接过来让他不那么吃力；王耀将自己烤的饼干带到办公室，在亚瑟·柯克兰拿起其中一块时露出了小狗般期待的眼神让他觉得过于可爱；某个加班的夜晚王耀趴在桌上睡着了，亚瑟在走过时忍不住停下来直到意识到自己已经端着咖啡站在原地看了他很久。

王耀是一个很有吸引力的对象，但也正因如此亚瑟反而无法确定自己对他是究竟是被费洛蒙操纵的欲望，还是全然真实的爱情。亚瑟·柯克兰有足够磅礴的情史，他过去的伴侣指责他抗拒誓言又抽身太快比起潇洒更似无情，而他本人则对这种评价没有任何异议。他曾认为自己或许永远都无法靠岸停泊，在真正了解的内心的感情之前他选择自私地利用王耀真挚的爱意将他留下。但是王耀给他带来了很多新奇又微妙的体验，让他第一次意识到原来感受可以如此鲜活且强烈，难以控制又充满意义。他想和王耀共度的或许并不仅仅是肆意纵情的夜晚，他希望能在他身边经历从今往后的每一个时刻。他正在前所未有、确凿无误地坠入爱河。

晚风将王耀的头发轻轻吹起，他蜂蜜般的眼睛比春夜的月亮还要甜蜜和温柔，让人堕落。亚瑟·柯克兰停下脚步，将手指伸进大衣口袋去摩挲那个丝绒盒子，他想说的话很简单，却依然紧张得心如擂鼓。

但他也知道他的回答。


End file.
